L'insoutenable pesanteur de l'être
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: Malefoy, donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te lâcher! As-tu fini par haleter, quand tu t'es senti basculer avec moi. OneShot


**Pour Pad'chan et Nail Etuski. Avec un retard inadmissible. Et des courbettes sans fin. Et une expression de gratitude sur mes mots. (Enfin, j'espère.)**

**OoO**

Quand le Délégué du Premier Bataillon des Aurors Cadets entra dans la loge de l'opéra, il était circonspect. Son unité avait reçu des autorités supérieures l'ordre de se rendre à la soirée la plus attendue de l'année par les personnalités les plus célèbres du monde sorcier sans autre forme d'explication, si ce n'était qu'il ne fallait de facto qu'un représentant.

La loge était étroite. Au dernier étage, en face de la scène, elle offrait une vue splendide du spectacle. En outre, elle était très intimidante: ces broderies, ces lourds drapés écarlates qui serpentaient le long des rideaux, érotiques comme le noeud d'une robe qui tomberait sur l'épaule d'une femme, ces fauteuils larges et recouverts de feuilles d'or, les délicates gravures sur la rambarde du balcon, et le murmure sobre de ses voisins directs, qu'il entendait comme une mélodie incompréhensible.

Il prit place dans un des deux fauteuils, et laissa aller son esprit à des hypothèses sur la raison de sa présence ici, qui lui semblait inappropriée, sur la raison pour laquelle on l'avait plaçé dans la plus belle loge de l'opéra, alors qu'il n'était qu'un Auror cadet, un fonctionnaire encore en formation. Mais également sur l'identité de la personne qui allait s'asseoir à ses côtés pour la durée de la représentation.

Il sentait ses mains trembler tant il se sentait mal à l'aise. Ses camarades de caserne l'avaient unanimement désigné, puisqu'entre tous, il était le plus susceptible de se mêler au décor du gratin des puissants. Qui d'autre, avaient-ils protesté, pourrait mieux comprendre les stars et les idoles, que celui qui en est déjà une? Décidément, Harry Potter détestait sa cicatrice.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent dans le couloir. Les pas allaient et venaient, cognaient contre le marbre - surtout les talons aiguilles - et d'après leur cadence, Harry jugea qu'ils se pressaient pour ne pas manquer le lever du rideau. Des éclats de rire s'étouffèrent dans un coin. Peu à peu, les murmures se muèrent en un brouhaha mondain et plein d'engouement.

"Dire qu'il est allé dans un de ces "_supermarchés_" avec sa soif de nouvelles expériences! Vous savez, si les moldus étaient un peu moins dangereux, je le laisserais faire, bien volontiers même, mais quand il m'arrive d'écouter les nouvelles sur _leurs_ radios..."

"Et là, cette greluche m'a rendu le rapport alors que le souscripteur n'avait pas aposé sa signature! Mais si! Et attends, la meilleure! Elle m'a demandé si elle devait contacter les gobelins en cas de répartition des intérêts à charge avec le MM4. Mais si, je te dis! C'est la stricte vérité! Je la vire demain matin, à la première heure."

"Eh bien écoutez, elle va bien, elle est partie pour Philadelphie il y a deux semaines, elle s'est trouvée un petit trois pièces, et elle est au Service du Secrétaire de la Sécurité Territoriale. Ah bon? Vous croyez que les américains sont arriérés? Oh, tout de même. Les moldus, je le conçois, mais la communauté sorcière est très bien!"

"Dites-moi, mon cher Robert... Y a-t-il encore des places à Sainte Mangouste pour les troisième âge? Vraiment? Je suppose que cela ne vous ennuierait pas si je vous apportais ma mère lundi matin...?"

Il préféra se ratatiner et fixer ses pieds. Il médita sur une conférence qu'Hermione avait dispensé à propos des évolutions des comportements entre les classes sociales du Moyen-Age jusqu'à nos jours : elle avait dit, en particulier, que les classes sociales les plus bourgeoises du XIX° avaient vu leur valeurs de vertu et de morale, d'économies et de frugalité disparaître pour des mentalités plus audacieuses et insouciantes, d'où un rapport à l'argent bien plus trivial que celui qu'entretenaient les grandes familles sorcières du XIX° siècle avec l'outil de pouvoir le plus efficace de l'Histoire. A cette époque, il avait presque dormi tant elle avait détaillé son analyse et soigné son discours.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens..." entendit-il derrière lui.

En parlant de grande famille dépravée... Drago Malefoy, caustique, venait d'apparaître entre les velours des rideaux. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre étouffée. Il affichait une pose moqueuse. Harry se leva immédiatement de son fauteuil et entama ce qu'il appellait une "retraite anticipée".

Malefoy le stoppa de sa canne. Il l'avait remontée d'un seul coup juste devant son torse.

"Quelle coïncidence." murmura-t-il.

Harry fixait l'embout de la canne devant lui, qui ne tremblait pas. Il écoutait attentivement les mots de Malefoy sans pour autant perdre la porte de vue, à quelques pas. Le Serpentard avait les yeux enjôleurs, le sourire encanaillé, et la poigne bien sûre d'elle même. C'était sans doute ridicule à dire, mais il avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

OoO

_Exact, Potter, j'ai bien changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Tu t'en souviens avec clarté, avec une vive émotion, très certainement. Nous étions sur le toit de la Tour d'Astronomie. Et pourquoi ça, hein, Potter? Parce que même en nous foutant sur la gueule tout le mépris dont les jeunes gens sont inspirés, même en nous honnissant l'un l'autre avec le dernier dédain, même avec nos différents et nos insultes, on aimait la même chose, Potter._

_La hauteur, celle qui empêche les bruits de parvenir à nous, qui ne nous laisse que les voix des étoiles, et non les badinages des rôturiers, des ignobles ignorants que nous avons pour amis et camarades._

_Toi et moi, on aimait sentir le vent mugir et frapper les cimes des sapins dans la Forêt Interdite, plaquer ses rafales sur les ondes du Lac, et courir jusqu'aux confins de la nuit. On aimait la musique du silence autour de nous, de ce silence qui n'en est pas un quand on prend le temps de l'écouter : des bruits des insectes, des cris de loups, des restes d'éclats de rire, des échos de pages tournées dans la Bibliothèque, des croassements sordides des corbeaux de ton foutu garde chasse. Tout ça, on aimait. Et plus que tout, la Hauteur._

_La Tour d'Astronomie, c'était la première fois que j'y grimpais la nuit. Toi, évidemment, tu y venais tous les soirs pour pleurnicher sur ta mauvaise fortune, et te sentir seul. Moi, j'y suis monté pour réfléchir, parce qu'en bas, je n'étais jamais seul._

_Elle est haute, cette Tour. Pour accéder au point culminant de Poudlard, il fallait s'accrocher à une poutre et se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux tuiles ébréchées. Quand on arrivait sur le toit, alors il n'y avait nul autre endroit de plus vertigineux dans le vieux Château. Toi, t'étais à l'autre bout, je ne t'ai pas vu._

_J'ai regardé en bas, d'abord. Je souriais de constater que le sol était si loin. Toi, tu regardais en haut. Tu te disais sûrement que le ciel était immense. Moi, j'avais les pieds sur Terre, toi, t'avais la tête dans les étoiles._

_Tu t'es levé, tu m'as fais peur, et j'ai glissé. J'ai fermé les yeux et hurlé très fort. Le vide m'aspirait, et cette sensation était la plus abjecte qu'il m'eût été donné de vivre. Ta main a attrapé la mienne. Tu étais aussi paniqué que moi, tu as crié, tu m'a engueulé, tu as gémi que j'étais idiot. Moi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour ta main, Potter. Et tu as commençé à me parler de manière cordiale. Tu t'es adressé à moi de façon très intime. Tu n'arrivais pas à me soulever jusqu'à toi. Mon poids entraînait ton corps, et tu ne pouvais pas même te servir de ta baguette._

_"Malefoy, donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te lâcher." As-tu fini par haleter, quand tu t'es senti basculer avec moi._

_J'ai crié que t'étais taré, que c'était élémentaire de sauver une personne en danger._

_"Ca l'est aussi, pour un mangemort?"_

_Je me suis tu. Mon sang battait en moi avec la furie d'une tempête. Ma respiration était difficile, ma gorge obstruée par la peur la plus primitive. Je me cramponnais à ta main de toutes mes forces._

_"Je ne suis pas un mangemort, Potter!" Beuglai-je en rassemblant mes esprits._

_Tu t'es crispé. Je voyais bien, que tu n'en pouvais plus. Je le savais bien, que tu faisais ton possible pour me sauver la vie. Mais tout de même Potter, si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais pas sursauté, et je ne serais pas tombé. Tout ceci était dû, encore une fois, à ton insouciance terrible, et à ta manière de te manifester, indécrottable._

_"Mais t'es un Malefoy!" as-tu soufflé, incapable de crier avec les efforts que tu fournissais pour me cuisiner un peu plus._

_Je n'avais plus rien à répondre. Ou plutôt, j'étais estomaqué et meurtri de comprendre soudain une chose: jadis, le nom de Malefoy inspirait crainte et terreur. Naguère, il faisait s'incliner les plus nobles familles, et il était respecté des plus grands. Aujourd'hui, c'était presque une insulte. Je l'avais affiché afin de m'accaparer les esprits faibles et dévôts, je l'avais brandi face à ceux qui ne se prosternaient pas devant moi, j'en avais usé, abusé, et je l'avais tellement utilisé qu'il avait perdu à mes côtés toute dignité. J'avais fait de mon nom une ignominie._

_Plus encore que la peur de mourir, cela me saisit à la gorge et je ne pus qu'attendre de ne pouvoir plus respirer tant j'avais honte de ce que j'avais sali ce nom aux origines quasi mythiques. Tu t'agitais, et tu regardais les étoiles pendant que tu t'agitais. Moi, j'étais blême, incapable de me mouvoir, comme si j'étais déjà tombé._

_La hauteur, Potter, on l'aimait aussi à cause de ça: c'était le pari le plus risqué de notre vie: on s'envolait vers les astres, ou on tombait dans les abysses. La pesanteur avait un goût d'illusion parfaite ; on s'en doutait, elle ne pouvait pas être plus légère que nos coeurs, et elle était pourtant plus lourde que nos rêves. On y était accrochés, et on la narguait encore._

_Et tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que j'ai ressenti quand t'as tout lâché._

_C'était pas la tuile que t'aurais dû lâcher. Quand on est tombés, j'ai hurlé comme jamais j'ai hurlé dans ma vie. Ta main dans la mienne, qu'est-ce que c'était con. L'ennui, c'est que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Je voyais le sol qui nous attendait, et toi tu voyais les étoiles s'étirer au dessus de nos têtes. Tu criais pas, tu disais rien. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras, et tu m'as serré fort. Pour que j'arrête de crier, si ça se trouve._

_Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai reconnu tes lunettes rondes, près de moi. Elles étaient fendues. L'infirmerie était déserte. T'étais déjà loin._

OoO

Le spectacle était terminé.

"Quelle exquise mise en scène! N'est-ce pas, Armando? Armando? Armando! Reviens ici! Je t'interdis d'aller au "cinéma"!!! Armando!"

"La communauté des sorciers des Boërs avait bel et bien sa reponsabilité dans le massacre qui a suivi la Bataille de Buddinton. Non... Non, biensûr, elle n'a pas activement collaboré avec les moldus blancs, comme tout le monde voudrait bien le faire croire. Non, que je vous explique, tout est une question de mots! Voyez-vous, le Parlement Sorcier a promulgué un arrêté qui ordonnait aux citoyens de se débarasser des moldus les plus noirs, à entendre par là ceux qui avaient les âmes les plus sombres. Je vous assure! Mais le propos ambigu a contribué à exciter la population sorcière et c'est injustement qu'aujourd'hui, ils sont accusés d'avoir participé au massacre."

"C'était qui, cette folle qui voulait se suicider? Phèdre? Mais c'est pas un arbre, ça?"

"Hortensius! Hortensius! N'oubliez pas les quatre vingt parchelins à rendre demain matin sur la nouvelle règelementation en vigueur sur les Décrets de Restriction de l'Usage de la Magie chez les plus de soixante ans! Je veux les permiers exemplaires sur mon bureau à huit heures pétantes. Oui, félicitations pour votre femme, c'est un garçon? Vous aurez droit à une peluche!"

Les voix s'en allaient chatouiller le plafond et les lustres de cristal. Le temps de consommer un moment de divertissement, et les corps enjoués se retiraient de l'espace. Ils se mouvaient lentement, et riaient et criaient, croisaient leurs bras avec importance en attendant de pouvoir sortir et discutaient avec superbe. En haut, tout en haut, sur le balcon central, côte à côte, Potter et Malefoy étaient assis. Potter contemplait la foule, l'oeil vague, les lèvres évasives et le corps courbé. Malefoy l'observait, et imposait son joug.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça, _Potter_?"

La foule continuait à badiner en bas. Ca gloussait. Harry leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de son ennemi. Le métal fondu, brûlant et lourd, coulait sur l'émeraude dur, éclatant, pur et résistant. Au fond, le même vertige les saisit tous les deux.

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, _Malefoy_?"

"Parce que je suis encore vivant pour me le demander."

La voix du blond était semblable à la langue d'un chat. Râpeuse, chaude, brusque et langoureuse. Il ronronnait, il était très sûr de lui. Il assaillait l'Auror de ses yeux envoûtants. Harry déglutit. Il regarda les derniers spectateurs quitter la salle. Tout à coup, le silence retentit.

Il étaient totalement seuls. Plus personne ne venait troubler la quiétude soudaine et tamisée des lieux. Malefoy se leva. Potter s'esquiva habilement et courut vers la porte de la sortie. Malefoy transplana juste devant lui. Il lui barra la route de son corps et se pencha vers lui, trop près pour que la décence n'autorise ce genre de conversation.

"T'étais pourtant pas fou, Potter. T'as pas crié."

Harry rougit. Il recula davantage, décomposé par cette nouvelle attaque de Malefoy qui ne voulait céder. Son dos culbuta le fauteuil. Il le contourna. La porte de sortie s'étirait derrière le blond. Elle s'éloignait, et le sourire de Drago s'élargissait, encore et encore, à mesure qu'il avançait, que ses pas s'enfonçaient dans le tapis feutré, et qu'il poussait Potter vers la balustrade.

"T'avais pas pitié non plus, parce que, comme tu l'as dit si justement, j'étais un Malefoy!"

Harry émit un petit jappement, et recula avec plus de précipitation. Malefoy, tout-puissant, marchait sur lui comme un roi. L'Auror culbuta la balustrade. Malefoy sourit. Son sourire était large, c'était celui de la belle victoire, et d'après son regard malicieux et impertinent, il allait prendre plaisir à dépecer sa victime vivante. Harry se recroquevilla. Il avait peur du vide. Il avait peur de tomber. Cela peut paraître pathétique, mais depuis cette nuit-là, il ne fréquentait plus les lieux en hauteur. Le vertige le saisissait jusqu'à le faire vomir. Il était attiré par le vide autant qu'il en était pétrifié de peur.

Malefoy plaqua son corps contre le sien. Il lui imposa le joug de ses yeux brûlants.

"La vérité, Potter, c'est que t'as tout laissé tomber parce que justement, c'était moi."

Harry sentait le visage du blond à quelques centimètres du sien. Jamais il n'avouerait une telle aberration, une telle incohérence. Il fermait les yeux et sentait l'haleine tiède de Malefoy, son parfum, et surtout, il devinait son regard, triomphal, son sourire, malicieux. Il savait tout cela et il se le figurait avec une injuste acuité. Le corps de Malefoy le maintenait contre la balustrade. Ses jambes, ses cuisses, ses hanches, son abdomen, son torses, ses épaules même. Harry gémit. Le corps dur et ferme du blond, adouci par les couches de vêtement qu'il portait, était un adversaire bien trop imposant. Il était totalitaire, sensuel et vicieux. Harry ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. S'il les ouvrait de nouveau, il craignait de tomber. Il en avait si peur qu'il en arrivait presque plus à respirer. Son sang battait à tout rompre en lui, se jeter tout en fureur dans ses veines et emplissait son coeur avec tant de force qu'il allait exploser.

Malefoy s'approcha de son oreille et l'effleurant des lèvres, sa voix souffla:

"Tu veux t'envoler?"

"Malefoy, arrête, je t'en prie!" Couina Harry en se tordant.

Il sentit sur son oreille la caresse d'une lèvre chaude, et d'un souffle parfumé.

"Je vais te faire l'amour, Potter."

OoO


End file.
